Time Traval 2
by Lycan lover2
Summary: My sister and I go back but this time we're older, married, with childen. But this time we almost lose them


Time Travel 2: We return By: Breanna JM Holbrooks

Prologue: As you may remember Bonnie and I traveled to a different time when I finished High School. Bonnie had gone through something and we were sent back to the Renisaunce fair when I was 18 and she was 20, but to find out more read! Now Bonnie is 25 and I am 23

Five Years later

As I was getting ready for work my daughter was playing in the living room while I was putting on my uniform. Her name is Simone James Hitch, she's 2, I had her when I was 21 and hasn't started school and I don't intend on putting her in pre-school. Simone looks almost like me she has blonde hair like I do and the bluest eyes. As for Bonnie she married her boyfriend, Alexander Jones, the year we went to the fair. She has twins, a boy named Alex and a girl named Desiree they turned 5 a few days ago and they're coming to work with Simone and me. Bonnie has to take her husband to the airport today because he's needed in England to tend to some horses. Alexander's a Zoo Vet and Bonnie's a Crypto Zoologist, she stays in town most days and Alexander is a great Zoo Vet, he travels and is gone for months at a time. And you're probably wondering what my husband does he's a business man and travels to Japan, China, Paris, and Hong Kong. I was in shock that he was there to see his daughter come into the world. His name is Liam Hitch he's a year older than me and Alexander is a year older than Bonnie.

I finished getting my uniform on and saw an old peice of paper sitting on my bed and Simone was still playing with her toys on the floor. I picked it up and it was addressed to Bonnie and I, I didn't know the hand writing on it. There was a little twine binding it closed I walked out opening it and Simone walked over and grabbed my leg as she always did after I finished getting ready. I picked her up and read the letter. It read, "Bonnie and Breanna Holbrook, Sisters, please we wish for your help Maryann has gone missing and I had to use the fortune teller to get this to you. Please go to the fair you went to before and come help us please I wish not to be Queen. Sincerely, Elizabeth." I looked at my watch and saw that I needed to get to work. So I gave Simone something to eat and went to my car. I put Simone into her car seat and started up the car with the letter in my pocket. As I drove the memory of the Time Traveling Bonnie and I did five years ago came back and hit me like a ton of bricks. I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell Bonnie that I had gotten a letter from Elizabeth after all these years and it was asking us to come back. When I got to the Auto shop Bonnie was waiting in the parking lot with her kids in the car, but no Alexander. I got Simone and carried her over to Bonnie and she saw the concern on my face. I stood by her car with Simone on my hip and leaned against the trunk.

"Bre, are you okay?" Bonnie asked looking at me.

"Here, read this." I said handing her the letter.

Bonnie took the letter and read it as Alex and Desiree said hi, after she read it she looked at me in shock and handed the letter back and I put it back in my pocket. I put Simone in Bonnie's car and took her aside to talk because I still had an hour.

"What do we do?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I don't know, go back and help." Bonnie said putting her hands in her pockets.

"What about the kids?" I asked looking at the car.

"Take them with us would be the best." Bonnie said.

"We need to get to that fair this weekend and go help the best we can and maybe they won't remember any of it." I said walking back to the car.

"Breanna isn't Simone in love with fairy tales?" Bonnie asked looking at Simone playing with her doll.

"Yes, so this will be perfect for her." I said with a smile.

As we came to the car they looked at us and giggled at how we were acting.

"Nana, what are we doing this weekend?" Desiree asked.

"We are going to a fair this weekend and we are going to see an old friend that your mother and I haven't seen in five years. What do you three think of that?" I asked leaning on the door.

They cheered except for Simone she looked rather upset and I told Bonnie to have the day with her twins and I would spend the day with my 2 year old daughter, Simone because we don't spend a lot of time together and once she starts going to school we'll only have the weekends, maybe. So I took Simone out of Bonnie's car and took her inside and sat her on my work station and went to tend to a car next to it. I was working under a truck that was havew a problem with the muphlar only to find out it only had a crack in it. The only thing to do was replace it, so I called over Tom, an old friend I met after High school, to come and help me replace it. He brought a new muphlar and I put the car up so we could see what we were doing. After we finished replacing it I went to go get the owner and tell him what was wrong, what we had to do, and the cost and as you may immagine the cost for replacing a muphlar isn't cheep, but this guy looked like he didn't have much money problems. After he paid for the muphlar I gave him his keys and he left, poor Simone she was just sitting there on the tool box like a good little girl. Before my next appointment came in I took Simone into the lobby to keep Tom company while I talked to the owner of a '92 Honda that had a problem with the engine. Tom was a good babysitter when I needed him and Simone had the best time.

After I came back Simone wanted to help look over the engine and give me the tools I needed so I got the keys after he drove it in and went to a shop a few blocks down. I popped the hood and started working on it. Simone handed me the tools I asked her for and sat there on the tool box like always and watched as I tightened screws, nuts, and bolts, she was always amaized by what I did. But, the work she always saw interesting was her Aunt Bonnie's and the things she saw. I wasn't hurt none. But, with her father out of town and me working this was considered quality time with mom. After the Honda was done I took Simone home and we spent the rest of the day together doing what she wanted because I always got off early on Fridays. But, there was something I had to do first and that was talk to Bonnie about the fair we would be going to and how we would explain it to the kids when we got back. With Simone it would be simple because she was in love with fairy tales I mean the whole Prince, Princess thing and all the Dragons guarding the caslte doors and such, so I know she might like it.

When I got to Bonnie's she was in her car port watching Alex and Desiree play with their toy swords. See with these two they have a hard time believing fairy tales for some reason and the only thing that Alex likes about fairy tales is some of the fights and as for Desiree she was pretty easy to convince that there are caring fairy tails that end in a way where the Princess falls for a peasent. I still had Simone with me because she was sleeping, but it was still easy to talk to Bonnie.

"So we going to the fair tomorrow?" I asked as Simone's head lay on my shoulder.

"Yeah, and we'll have to find the Gypsy so she can send us again along with the kids." Bonnie answered sitting on the steps.

"What time?" I asked.

"One o'clock." She said.

I nodded as Desiree and Alex came to the end of their game and we told them the plan for this weekend while Simone was still sleeping. After they finished jumping with joy they hugged me as I left with Simone and I also needed to get ready for the next day because I needed to make sure there were certain things that I would need. I went to bed late that night with a lot on my mind because of Maryanne's where abouts and her location it was like if I ever lost Simone it would kill me till I found her again. When I woke next morning I woke up to Desiree yelling "Nana" it was so cute because I called my father's sister Nana. I got dressed in jeans and tee knowing it would chance as soon as we fell into the middevil times, but I needed something to come back in that was comfy besides that dress. I saw Bonnie waiting in the truck so I hooked Simone's seat into the back and sat next to Bonnie in the front. I leaned on the door biting my thumb nail because I was affraid of how we might find Maryanne and Bonnie told me not to worry. But I was more worried about my daughter because she didn't walk as much as I hoped she would and that worried me the most because the fear of losing Simone if I set her down even for a second. I would never set her down in a place that I didn't know well.

As we came to the fair it was almost packed because it was about quarter to one and we needed to find the gypsy so she could send us. I held Simone in my arms and Desiree and Alex held Bonnie's hands as we walked through the crowd of people still calling Bonnie "my lady" still as funny now as it was then. I saw the tent in the same place as it was five years ago and we walked in to see her in worry looking at her crystal ball. She saw us walk in with children and we told they were ours, she nodded and got her dust out. The gypsy took a large handfull and threw it to our feet and we fell into the forest as we did last time. Bonnie landed on me and Simone landed on her Desiree landed on Alex We got up I was in pain as was Desiree, but as long as Simone was safe and Desiree and Alex were ok Bonnie and I were happy. We saw a cloaked woman approach us as I fixed Simone's dress and Bonnie fixed Desiree's as well, she stood before us and I stood there and removed her hood slowly. It was Elizabeth.

Bonnie stood up and walked over to her and hugged her and she walked over and hugged me, I was happy that she had come to meet us and not some other person.

"Elizabeth how are you?" I asked putting Simone on my hip.

"I am in great sorrow because my sister has been missing for two months." She said looking at Simone.

"We know." Bonnie said standing on her feet.

A single tear fell down Elizabeths face and Simone pushed it away with her thumb as I do when she cries. I smiled because she was so much like me.

"Well, you head back to the castle with the kids and Breanna and I'll look for her." Bonnie said looking at me.

I handed Simone to Elizabeth and Bonnie left Desiree and Alex with her I kissed Simone's forehead and headed off into the forest leaving our children with Elizabeth. But, I worried that the girls would be just like us and follow wanting to help that was what worried me and I'm sure it worried Bonnie as well. As we walked through the trees wishing that I still had my pants on, with Bonnie next to me, and the kids with Elizabeth and safe. After an hour I saw something familiar and it was a peice of Maryanne's dress caught on a tree I showed Bonnie and she looked ahead in the direction and started towards it and I followed. A few hours had passed and it was getting late so Bonnie and I started back to the castle and I carried Bonnie on my back to the gate and we walked the rest of the way. We felt like we did when we were younger and as we walked up to the castle I felt that there was something wrong. I guess you could call it a mother's sixth sence and Bonnie looked at me with a look that I won't soon forget that's for sure. Before Bonnie could say anything I had picked up the skirt of my dress and was running into the castle with Bonnie right behind me. Elizabeth was paicing back and forth in the throne room as we ran in. I looked around for a small face to see the cutest smile from Simone and I only saw Alex sitting on the steps to the throne. I didn't see Desiree nor Simone and it worried Bonnie and I.

"Where are they?" Bonnie asked Elizabeth calmly.

"Who?" She asked as if she didn't know.

"My daughter and neice! Where the hell are they?" I yelled holding her arms roughly.

"Desiree and Simone left three hours ago to find you two." Elizabeth said quickly.

I let go of her and fell to my knees in tears and Bonnie came to my side as I cryed into my hands. Bonnie put her arms around me trying to be stronge knowing her daughter was missing too and her son was here. Before we went back out into the dark forest Bonnie made sure that Alex was sleeping and Elizabeth was watching him. So we started out to look for them if I knew Desiree she would follow a path that made the most sence and knowing Simone it wouldn't be long before she started looking behind them. Finding my daughter was something I thought I would never have to do, but bringing my daughter here was something I thought I would never thought I would have to do either. Life works in funny ways and knowing my daughter was missing was something that made me sick to my stoumach. Bonnie had gotten a lantern to light the way and I kept my ears open just in case Desiree was talking to Simone to calm her down or make her feel safe. After a few hours we still heard nothing and I became worried for thier lives because of the many dangers here. Than Bonnie grabbed my arm.

"Breanna do you hear that?" Bonnie whispered into my ear.

"Hear what?" I asked looking around hoping it was Simone or Desiree.

"Listen." She said as leaves moved in the wind and leaves crunching under someone's foot.

I became worried and turned around only to see the Friar walking behind us with a lantern himself. He had been following us for the past 4 miles and wanted to know why we were out in the forest so late, Bonnie told him we loved the night air and how it's such a beautiful night. He nodded and went back to the Church and we continued the search for our daughters. When we came to the tree of which I had found the peice of Maryanne's dress, the cloth was missing and a new peice replaced it and it looked like a peice of Simone's dress and a tear came to my eye. I looked ahead and saw footprints in mine and Bonnie's from earlier in the dirt,so we followed them and we still found nothing that lead us to the girls. After only a few minutes it begane to rain cats and dogs, but we kept going, on a near by tree Bonnie saw a shoe and pointed it out to me and we ran up to it. I was yelling Simone's name as we ran and when we were close enough Bonnie pointed to lantern up at it and she saw who it was. I couldn't bare to look and asked her to tell me. She than showed me the torne fabric and it was neither Simone's nor Desiree's, so I climbed up with the lantern and saw the face. It was Maryanne. I told Bonnie who it was and she helped me get her down, she was fine just wet and a little tattered.

I looked forward and a tear came to my eye as Bonnie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Bre, let's go back and continue looking for the girls in the morning." Bonnie said with her hand on my shoulder.

"No, you go back and I'll go ahead and find the girls." I said fixing my skirt.

"Breanna, if I know Desiree, her and Simone are fine and have found shelter or something." Bonnie said turning me towards her.

"You take Maryanne back to the castle and I'll look for the girls and be back in the morning, it's funny we came back to find her and now we have to find Desiree and Simone." I said giggling softly.

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty funny." Bonnie said laughing a little too.

After we had our laugh Bonnie started back towards the castle and I continued to find the girls with a little lantern I had gotten from Maryanne. Bonnie lit it for me so I could have some light while I looked. Before too long the sun came up and I turned out the lantern and picked my skirt up out of the mud so I could keep going. Than I heard something in the distance and yelled something to give myself a bit of hope.

"Simone, Desiree!" I yelled into the disstance.

"Mommy?" I heard called back. "Nana?" I heard from another voice.

"Simone, Desiree!" I yelled running towards the voices in the disstance with a slim bit of hope in my voice and my step.

"Nana!" I heard Desiree yell as her voice came clearer.

"Desiree!" I yelled seeing her face.

Desiree handed my Simone and hugged me as I kneeled down beside them. I held Simone in my arms and cryed because she had said her first word and it was Mommy. I couldn't of been so happy to see my little girl and my neice. I took them back to the castle as Simone's head lay on my shoulder and Desiree's hand in mine. Bonnie was standing out in front of the castle waiting for us with worry on her face, but when she saw her little Desiree she ran up to her and hugged her tightly as Elizabeth, Maryanne, Alex, and the gypsy came out.

"Can we go home now?" Desiree asked.

Bonnie nodded and the gypsy sent us home. Alex and Desiree kept talking about it and Simone just slept in her seat on the drive back and yet again Bonnie and I had a little secret so did the kids. 


End file.
